Patience
by the merrinator
Summary: James is pursueing-who else?-Lily Evans. Watch his process! F


A/N: Hello everyone…

I'm going to write.

I gotta do this before I forget lol

I'm gonna set this in the Marauder era. All of a sudden, I got into that mood. So here we go: a Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, so there you go.

Patience 

_September 29, third year_

"James, what's going on? You've not been talking much." James Potter looked at his friend, Remus Lupin. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were also looking at him, worried.

James shrugged. "Nothin'…" He looked back in the direction of one of the trees on the school grounds. His face slightly was happy, and then, before it could show anymore, he looked down at his parchment. He wrote in the same motions, but Sirius noticed that what he was writing wasn't words.

"What you got there, Prongs?!" he asked, snatching away the paper. James let out a cry, before he fell silent at the look on Sirius' face. Remus and Peter looked over Sirius' shoulder and started to laugh. Sirius howled with laughter. "You are drawing hearts around that girl?!" He shoved the heart-clad piece of parchment back to James, who blushed violently.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"No way," Sirius continued, his laughter so loud, a few people looked over. "You like her?!" He pointed to a redheaded Gryffindor, who was reading beneath a tree. James pulled out his want and said, "Stop it, Sirius…I don't want people to know, that's the whole reason I didn't tell you guys…Merlin, you're so annoying sometimes, Sirius."

The other three Marauders looked at James like he was crazy. Sirius looked hurt. "I never knew you could get so serious," he said, his voice low. "I'll lie off for now…I'm sorry, mate."

"Yeah, okay, just leave him alone, Sirius," Remus said, looking at James, who was totally ignoring him.

_March 3, fifth year _

"Potter, you never learn! No matter how many times I tell you, you always come back!" Lily Evans stomped her foot. "James Potter, I will not go out with you. I will not be your girlfriend. I will not be your date. I won't be your anything! Leave me alone!!" She let out a frustrated sigh before stomping off, her friends following close behind her.

James put on a nonchalant face, until he went back up to the dorm rooms, where he proceeded to be depressed for being rejected once again.

A few minutes later, James heard a voice from in front of the curtain. It was soft. "James…are you okay?" When James didn't answer, he saw Remus' head push through the curtains. "James," Remus sighed, "Don't lay there all depressed and such. Move over so I can talk to you."

"No," James grumbled, putting his head underneath his pillow. He then felt himself being levitated, and then being sat back down. Remus must've moved him with magic. He removed his head from his pillow. "The hell?" James asked, looking at the sitting Remus, annoyed.

"James, I'm being your friend," Remus said, "Do you know what it took for me to get up here? Sirius was going to twist it and try and be funny, while hurting your feelings, and Peter was just going to be annoying. Now listen: be patient."

"Patient?" James snorted. "I've been waiting for two years!"

"I know, I know." Remus put his hand on James' knee (seeing as it was the closest thing to him without being too awkward) and said, "But if your patient, you'll get her."

"Yeah, in like, our last year," James said, groaning.

_June 5, seventh year _

James looked down at Lily. "Lily, I don't know about you, but you look beautiful tonight."

Lily just blushed and laced her fingers in his. That night was the night of the Seventh Year Ball, and Lily had asked James to it (obviously, James said yes). Lily was in a wispy silver dress, the layers of silver getting slightly darker and translucent as the length went on. Her hair was wavy and down, and James thought that she was wonderfully beautiful; in fact, he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did now.

The slow song had just started, and Lily and James were dancing. The were slightly awkward, so they looked away a lot. James saw Peter standing and drinking punch with a few other guys, and Remus slow dancing with a pretty Ravenclaw. Sirius and one of Lily's friends were in the corner, making out ("What else would he do?" Lily said, when James pointed them out).

"You know, Lily," James said, "You're only my second girlfriend."

"Really?" Lily said, interested. "You're like, my fifth or something."

James hummed. "I waited around for you, you know."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, I know. You always use to ask me out and stuff, up until the end of fifth. It felt weird to not have to worry if you were gonna ask me everyday."

"Well, you were probably so used to it, then you probably missed it when I was gone," James said, chuckling.

Lily shrugged. "I guess so. That's kinda the reason I asked you, besides the fact that I liked you anyway."

James rose an eyebrow. "For how long?"

Lily blushed, smiling slightly. "Since second year."

"What?" James said, his eyes wide. "And you rejected me so many times!!"

"Well, you had the habit of asking me out when I had a boyfriend!" She said, laughing.

James just shrugged. "Oh well, what's done is done, huh? At least I've got you now."

"Yeah," Lily said. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before they both leaned in for a kiss.

A/N: YAY. I can totally imagine young!Remus and like, Cho's mom or something, just dancing. HA. Sirius and his date at the end decide to go into the bushes after, if your wondering. And Peter just hung with the guys. He was dateless (poor guy). So yeah. I hope you liked it, and I hope it was longer than most of these. Erm…I would tell you what's next, but I'm too lazy to check…so you'll find out later. I think it's Pity…? I dunno…


End file.
